Zombie
Zombies are the core mechanic of the special plague known as the Necroa Virus. They are the undead remains of humans reanimated by the Necroa Virus. Zombies crave only to consume the remaining living human population wherever they may be. General Information and Hazards * After Cytopathic Reanimation has been evolved, infected carriers of the plague will become zombies once killed. * Since zombies are still dead, they will continue to rot until their body completely decomposes, which is accelerated in hot climates. ** This can be slowed with passive abilities or the Unique Necora Gene ThermoNecro. * Zombies can be controlled by directing them with Horde Instinct and be resurrected with Regenerative Activation for the cost of some DNA. * Being dead, zombies cannot be cured, and they can continue to kill and consume humans until they are left with nothing. They must leave the country immediately or they will starve. * Once all humans are either zombies or dead, the player will win the game. * Zombies are always at the risk of decomposition or starvation. However, these are not the only hazards a zombie will face. ** An organization known as Z-Com will start appearing, and they will set up a base in a random country with little to no zombies in order to help defend it. ** As long as Z-Com is within a country, they'll gun down as many zombies as possible, and they will slowly takeover the country and possibly be successful in defending it. After that, Z-Com will spread to other nations if they completely fortified the nation. You must protect your zombies before combat in order to destroy each base, or else they will be destroyed. ** The player can aid the zombies by armoring them with Dermal Calcification and protecting their heads with Cranial Elephantitis and Bone Dysplasia; they can be also granted more offensive abilities, such as Naja Mortis and Autothysis. Many zombie symptoms are useful when it comes to combat. Note that while abilities may make your commands more responsive, do not spend too much DNA on abilities that do not enhance your orders. Instead, zombie symptoms will drastically increase effectiveness. Special events *Rotting zombie on beach - A random event where a zombie can wash up on an uninfected country. The zombie seems unconscious but isn’t. It always ends up with the zombie successfully escaping the authorities and thus infecting that country. The zombie may end up dying shortly after, before it can actually infect other people. Symptom combos *Vampire Bat - Bloodthirsty bats attack humans, alerting zombies to their presence. Increases infectivity, severity, and lethality. *Blood in the Air - Paranoid zombies relentlessly search the area with their heightened senses. Increases severity. *Tank - Anabolic Boost and Bone Dysplasia cause some zombies to develop enormous strength and body mass. Increases severity. *Spitter - Zombies' improved sight allows them to accurately spit across long distances. Increases severity. *Boomer - Zombies are able to explode when excited (a la Left 4 Dead). Increases severity. *Cranial Dispersion - Zombie brain matter is heavily pressured under thick skull, causing infected brain matter to be rapidly dispersed from head wounds. Increases infectivity. *Walking Contradiction - Zombies' eyes are irritated by sunlight, distracting them from daylight hunting. Reduces severity. *Runner - Zombies' enhanced leg muscles allows some zombies to sprint, unlike typical shuffling or crawling zombies. Increases severity. Gallery MRI stage05@2x.png|A zombie. (Mobile) MRI stage06@2x.png|A zombie in late stages of infection. (Mobile) MRI stage07@2x.png|A zombie in the last stage of infection.(Mobile) 444.png|A zombie. (Evolved) 555.png|A zombie in later stages of infection. (Evolved) NecroaPlagueincevolvedfinalstage.png|A zombie in the last stage of infection. (Evolved) Category:Gameplay Category:Necroa Virus